Snap
by Parkour Izaya
Summary: Izaya has a panic attack in front of Shizuo now the two have to live together. Yaoi, shizaya eventual mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_hello all this is my first story on here forgive the short chapter the others will be longer I swear_

The city of Ikebukuro was bustling as usual, there was never a dull moment around here. Well at least to the newcomers' to the residents it was the same old routine; that's why when a vending machine flew through the air it was no surprise. Granted everyone got out of the way but it held no suprise.

"now, now temper temper Shizu-chan" the ravenette said calmly sidestepping the incoming projectile.

"SHUT UP DEAD MEN DON'T TALK!" the enraged blonde counterpart yelled, ripping a pole out of the ground.

"tsk, and here I thought that protozoan brain of yours was at least smart enough to differentiate between life and death; I'm very much alive." The raven stated with a smirk full of malice.

"NOT FOR LONG I-ZA-YA-KUN!" He swung the pole towards izaya intending for the head. Izaya dodged it with precision.

"you always say that but it never happens" he ran up to Shizuo leaving no space In between them "right?" The informant whispered in the debt collectors ear slicing his chest and, jumping away before the latter could process what happened.

Izaya ran away with Shizuo on his heels screaming for him to get back here. Everyone around them ignored them getting out of their way, lest they become the next projectiles.

"BASTARD!"

"watch that blood pressure Shizu-Chan its bad for your health." He giggled

"YOUR BAD FOR MY HEALTH!" Shizuo screamed grabbing at him barely missing him.

"what are you five?" He said his eyes looked over his surroundings his gaze fell on a blood red eyed women that looked in her fifty's. He stopped in his tracks as she disappeared.

Shizuo grabbed him from behind. "finally got you"

Izaya didn't move. His breathing was coming out fast and ragged. From where Shizuo was holding him he could feel his heart racing and, his knees had given out the only thing keeping him up was Shizuo.

"flea?" He asked shaking izaya slightly. There was no response. "IZAYA" he yelled

Izaya snapped his head towards him

"Let me the fuck go"

"what?"

"I SAID LET ME THE FUCK GO DAMNIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo dropped izaya at the yell. Izaya fell to his knees unable to hold himself up at the time being. His arms were weak and shaking barely holding him up.

"heh, this is your shining achievement isn't it brute? Seeing me in such an assailable position." He was looking at the ground like a lifeline.

"iza-..."

"I don't need your pity!" Izaya snapped harshly standing on precarious legs. He took a few good steps before stumbling. Shizuo rushed forward.

"you come near me and I will fucking kill you!"

"izaya I...?"

"I mean It don't fuck with me! I will fucking do it!" He said looking at him his eyes were enraged.

Shizuo stepped back not having ever seen his eyes like that. Hell, he had never heard the man curse. izaya was always level headed but, at the moment he was like a scared animal backed into a corner. Izaya kept walking away.

"is this how you face your problems Izaya!"

"shut up shizuo you know nothing about me!"

"I know enough" shizuo said walking towards izaya who pulled out his knife.  
"for instance that's the first time I've heard you cuss so something is wrong"

as he stepped to him he grabbed his wrist making him drop the knife.

"LET ME GO!"

Shizuo ignored the yell picking izaya up throwing him over his shoulder.

"what the hell shizuo!" Izaya yelped

"taking you to shinra"

"hell no put me down brute!" Izaya yelled

Shizuo ignored him continuing to walk through Ikebukuro getting stares and whispers in the process.

"they are staring you protozoa!"

"don't care"

"well I do!"

"not my problem"

"it will be when you find a knife in your neck"

"you don't even have it"

"tch, do you honestly think I carry only one of them?"

Shizuo ignored him and opting to weight and see if the threats were true rather than arguing.

"Shizu-Chan!"

"ah the flea is back"

"what do you mean"

"you finally used that god-awful nickname instead of my real name"

"you must have been hearing things"

"uh huh whatever flea"

The rest of the trip consisted of izaya babbling on ways he was okay and he should be let go, while shizuo ignored him.

When the finally made it to shinras shizuo burst in throwing izaya onto the floor.

"fix it, it broke."

"what do you mean Shizuo-san"

"it cussed"

Shinra raised and eyebrow while izaya huffed.

"I'm right here you know!"

"are you sure you he was cursing?" He said ignoring Izaya

"yeah!"

"weird I have never heard him do that"

"quit fucking ignoring me damnit"

Everyone in the room looked at the enraged informant.

"see!"

"tch, I cannot express anger, ne."

"you're never angry"

"I just never show it l~" izaya purred

"that's it!" Shizuo yelled picking up the coffee table

"whoa whoa, calm down!"

Celty walked in then ran to shizuo

[no! Put that down we just got that!]

Shizuo sighed setting the table back down

"blame the flea"

"what did I do!?"

"you were born!"

"oh real mature shizu-Chan"

"don't call me that!"

"earlier you had a fit because I didn't!"

"so"

"there is no pleasing you is there"

"both of you stop please" shinra pleaded

Shizuo sighed walking away from Izaya

"whatever just fix it so I can kill it" Shizuo said pulling out a cigarette putting it into his lips

"that's harder said than done I mean its Izaya we are talking about"

"hey I'm right here!" Izaya sighed "you know what I'm fine I'm leaving"

Izaya walked towards the door as shizuo grabbed his hood

"let me go shizu-Chan"

"nope"

"I think I know what we should do." Shinra interjected

"and what's that?" Izaya snapped

"just don't shoot the messenger" Shinra stated looking scared.

"out with it baka!" The informant yelled testily

"you two live together"

_I told you it would be longer anyway please review I'd like to know how I'm doing thanks to those whose already favorited this story I'll try to keep updating_


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya bust out laughing holding his sides and bending over.

"Good one Shinra, now really what's this so called 'help.'" izaya said making the air quotations with his fingers.

"I'm serious" Shinra stated

"Theres no way in hell I'm going anywhere close to that Flea!"

"Okay, one we are in the same room you slab of unintelligent meat!"

"Izaya don't Instigate it please!" Shinra begged

"And, two ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Izaya yelled at Shinra turning on his heel and, walking toward the door; only to have Shizuo grab his arm and drag him back.

"Brute, make up your damn mind do you want me new you or not!"

"Your not leaving until Shinra fixes you" Shizuo grunted.

"I'm not a dog!"

Shizuo smirked and patted his head. "Good boy" Izaya swiped at him with his knife, before getting bonked lightly on the nose. "bad dog"

"oh so witty" Izaya hissed

Shinra sighed "Izaya, if I may ask why did you freak out?"

"I saw her again."

Shinra paled. "you two are definitely living together.

"WHY?!" The rivals yelled in unison

"Because, Izaya the last time you saw her this happened." The doctor said grabbing Izaya's wrist pushing the sleeve up revealing scars up and down the arm.

Izaya yanked his arm away, only to have Shizuo grab it "What the hell flea"

"Why should you care you want me dead!"

"Shizuo do you agree?" Shinra interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't." Izaya said crossing his arms.

Shizuo turned to him picking him up again. "you have no choice your on suicide watch!"

"Put me down Brute!"

Shizuo ignored him walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know this is highly undignified Shizu-Chan."

"Don't know what that mean don't care."

"Tch, I can walk you know" Izaya had quit struggling knowing it was futile and instead became dead weight.

"You'll just run.

"Heh, you know me so well don't you. Why do you even care if I kill myself I thought you wanted me dead?"

"Yeah by my own hands, not whatevers in that fucked up head of yours."

"Yeah, yeah love you too Shizu-Chan."

"What the hell kinda confession is that?"

"It's called sarcasm Shizu-Chan can your brain not comprehend that?"

"Whatever." Shizuo growled pulling out a cigarette.

"What were you hoping for a confession? That must be why you can't keep your hands off me"

"You want to die now flea."

"ooh scary."

"who has your ass vulnerable right now!"

"Touche'"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Izaya facepalmed. "Touche' is a fencing term, it is used when one fencer gets hit with other fencers foil in acknowledgement of the others gain in a point."

"We are not fencing."

"In conversations, that hold more normalcy than I'll ever have with you, it means you made a valid point; but, that is all lost now because of you idiocy."

"you talk to much."

"you are the one who asked."

"whatever, we're here."

Izaya looked at the run down apartment building there was actually a crack in the side of the red building.

"Your joking right, please tell me you gained a sense of humor."

"What's wrong with it?"

"That buildings condemnable!"

Shizuo took him to his apartment. It was pretty bare having only a TV, bed, dresser, and couch, plus all the bare essentials.

"This place is filthy!"

"I don't clean much"

"Get packed!"

"What?"

"Okay if you insist on this suicide watch we are living at my place!"

Shizuo sighed as Izaya tapped his foot.

"If I refuse Izaya-kun?"

"I have more space"

Shizuo glared but turned and began to pack

"stubborn ass flea"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How the hell do you afford this?!" Shizuo exclaimed looking around Izaya's expensive and modern condo

"I make ten times what you make in a month in just a week Shizu-Chan."

"all this just to sell info?"

"people will pay anything for what I sell. Information makes the world go round"  
Izaya walked away putting his coat over the couch .

"I'll show you to your room"

Shizuo followed him to the black and white schemed guest room it had everything needed to make any guest comfortable.

"Get settled in I'll be in my office if you need any thing please hesitate to call."  
Izaya sauntered away

"I knew he was rich but this is ridiculous"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya stormed into his less than vacant office sitting at the computer. Namie who sat on the couch sorting files looked at him with disinterest.

"whatever it is leave me out of it" she said in a monotone voice"

"just leave the room go fix me some coffee." He hissed pulling up a video chat, Namie shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

Izaya pulled up a video chat with one of his many hired ears. "W-What do I owe the pleasure Orihara-san"

"You told me she was locked away for good. I saw her today, care to explain?"

"She had someone who busted her, I had meant to get ahold of you."

"yet, you didn't did you? How long?"

"Five weeks"

"FIVE WEEKS! YOUR TELLING ME THAT BITCH HAS BEEN ROAMING THE STREETS FOR FVE WEEKS!"

"Yes sir!"

"and you didn't even call me" Izaya said his voice calming a look of terror crossed the mans face.

"Orihara-San I am really sorry, please forgive me!"

"One more slip up like this and you will not like the consequences" he said glaring.

"Thank you sir."

"Find her now!"

"yes Orihara-san"

Izaya closed the chat holding the bridge of his nose to ward off an incoming headache. Namie walked in with a cup of black coffee putting it on his desk. Izaya picked the mug up sipping from it

"Mind telling me what that was about."

"I thought you told me to keep you out of it?"

"Curiosity got the better of me."

"I'm not in the mood" He turned to his many computers and started to work.

_Hello thanks to all who reviewed. Before anyone says anything I meant for Izaya to say please hesitate to call_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all, and thank should explain that Izaya is not living with Shizuo because of the panic attack but the potential suicide threat he could be. Lastly there maybe smut in the next chapter let me know what you want._

_? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__? ﾟﾍﾡ__?_

The rest of the day was quiet, mostly because the two rivals always stayed a room apart. Shizuo noticed that Izaya had barely eaten. He marched to Izaya office with a bowl of instant ramen.

"Flea eat."

"You expect me to eat that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's unhealthy and full of preservatives."

"Your strange."

"What because I eat healthier than thou?"

"You have barely eaten anything!"

"I snack throughout the day" he said standing and walking to the door

"How much do you eat a day" shizuo asked following him

"about a whole meal"

Shizuo picked him up taking him to the kitchen "no wonder your a twig eat"

"make me"

"haha I wouldn't say that if I were you"

Izaya sighed "fine your a pain in the ass though"

He pulled out his cellphone

"that's not food Izaya"

"I know that you protozoa I'm ordering Russia sushi"

"you eat there?"

"its really good... Ah Moshi Moshi, yes id like a large order of Kama Toro and a small of Otoro"

"what the hell is kama Toro?"

Izaya held up one finger at him "would you like anything?"

"just a couple spring rolls."

"two spring rolls also yes go ahead and charge my card bye~"

Izaya sauntered away back to his office

"I'm going to work some more Ne."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passed peacefully aside from the bickers between the two; mostly over trivial stuff but, one was then fact it was one o' clock in the morning and Izaya had yet to go to bed.

"why do you even care Shizu-Chan I pull these all-nighters all the time."

"WHAT?! That is bad for you!"

"Again why do you care? You want me dead remember I thought me neglecting my health would make you ecstatic."

"Use simple words please"

Izaya laughed. "Are you admitting you are a plebeian?"

"Stop using big words flea bed now!"

"Make me"

There was a hiss behind them. Shizuo turned to see a beautiful tan and spotted cat. It had its back arched and was glaring at Shizuo.

"Ahh fang there you are" Izaya said walking over picking the cat up. He had bent over right in front of Shizuo, who took notice of how petite the man actually was. He caught himself staring.

"Like the view Shuzu-Chan?" Izaya cooed. Izaya stood up straight.

"N-no" Shizuo stuttered.

"Right Shizu-Chan." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo ignored him distracting himself by reaching to pet the cat. Fang hissed again swatting at his hand with his claws out. Shizuo pulled his hand away fast.

"I should have known your cat was as evil as you."

"Me evil?" You wound my heart Shizu-Chan!"

"You have no heart."

Izaya stuck his tongue out at him.

"Real mature flea."

"I am very mature in all the right places." He said smirking

Shizuo blushed at the heavy innuendo.

"Pervert. Bed now"

"Want to join me, Ne?"

"Hell no goddamn flea!"

Izaya walked away with his cat in his arms sway his hips seductively.

"Night Shizu-Chan if you get lonely you know where I am."

"Whatever."

"Oh, and Shizu-Chan I have a parting word Flouxynoxyaphilafacation."

"What the hell? Is that jibberish?"

"No its a real word it means..." His voice was muffled by Shizuo's hand.

"I don't care your big words hurt my brain."

Izaya glared biting his hand. Shizuo yanked away.

"What the hell Flea!"

"Don't you ever put your filthy hand over my mouth again! Now hold Fang so I can go disinfect my mouth." Izaya shoved the hissing cat into Shizuo's arms.

"What no Izaya! Ow! Stop biting you damn cat!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~_

Shizuo had finally persuaded Izaya to go to bed. It had almost took him locking Izaya in his room. What Shizuo did not think to do was take away his laptop. So there he sat on the bed with a pair of reading glasses on going over his information files making sure they were flawless. When he heard hissing and Shizuo screaming followed by extremely loud crashes. He ran over to see Fang limping out followed by Shizuo who was all scratched up. He stopped when he spotted Izaya.

"That cat is pure evil!"

Fang let out a pitiful mew licking his "injured"paw.

"You little liar! I never touched you!"

"Shizu-Chan where's the bed?"

"Uhh outside." Shizuo said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Izaya sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Really?"

"He started it" he said pointing at the cat who hissed back at him

"Now, now children calm down!" Izaya said teasingly. Shizuo turned glaring at him the quirked an eyebrow.

"Is something on my face Shizu-Chan?"

"Actually yes, your reading glasses"

Izaya's eyes widened.

"you weren't asleep were you?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

Shizuo sighed

"It's my apartment I do what I want."

" Whatever, I'm going to sleep on the couch"

"No you are not!"

"What do you mean were will I sleep?"

"You are not ruining a 7,500 dollar couch."

"You paid that much for a damn couch?"

"Yes and?"

Shizuo sighed

"Where do I sleep?"

"I guess we'll have to share till I get a new one." Izaya said with a smirk

"No way!"

"Fine, sleep on the floor"

Shizuo glared at him growling. "Fine"

Izaya turned making a grimace when facing away from Shizuo.

_'You protozoa I thought you'd keep refusing, but unpredictable as always ne~_'

Izaya sauntered into the room he decided to play the seduction game with Shizuo. His hips swayed as he began to take his shirt off.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing Izaya?!"

"I have to get into my night clothes Shizu-Chan."

"While I'm in here."

"Are you embarrassed Shizu-Chan?"

"Why would I be?"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem ne?" Izaya said unbuttoning his pants.

"Izaya stop it!"

"I'm not sleeping in these"

"I don't care flea"

Izaya ignored him reaching for his pants again. Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya's wrists and pinned him to the bed.

"What the hell Shizu -Chan!?"

"I told you to stop!"

"you know the most logical course of action would be to have walked out of the room for a couple minutes."

Shizuo looked down at there predicament and blushed.

"I didn't know Shizu-Chan was into bondage."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh and controlling as well" Izaya smirked.

"Flea! Stop it."

"Make me."

"Are you sure you want me too?" Shizuo said squeezing his wrists lightly making Izaya gasp. "If i do there's no going back. Izaya smirked.

"do you think you have the guts to dominate me?" Izaya asked with a sultry purr.

"actually I know I can Izaya-kun." Shizuo said putting his knee between his crotch making Izaya gasp. "The question is can you handle me?"

"You insult me Shizu-Chan I can handle anything."

Shizuo roughly kissed Izaya to shut him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya's eyes widened when shizuo initiated the kiss. When he finally went to respond to the kiss Shizuo pulled back

"No backing out now Flea."

"Ha I think you'll back out first you protozoa."

"Don't count on it."

"With you I never do."

Shizuo leaned down nipping at his collar bone making Izaya reached for Shizuo's shirt before finding his hands pinned to the bed.

"ah ah patience Flea."

"This is hardly fair Shizu-Chan." Shizuo ignored him looking over Izaya's body. It was thin of course, as well as having feminine undertones to it. He had muscle tone as well from all of his training there were several scars on his chest as well probably from their fights. It did nothing to take away from the beauty of his body. Shizuo was pulled from his musings by a tug.

"Shizu-Chan are you spacing out?" He said tugging his pinned arms again.

"Just thinking."

"Oh you can do that."

"Don't dig yourself a bigger hole Flea"

Izaya giggled as Shizuo let go of his wrists as soon as he did Izaya tore Shizuo's shirt off. Shizuo attacked Izaya's mouth again. Izaya rubbed him moaning, the pseudo blonde bit his neck leaving a mark.

"Now how am I supposed to hide that Shizu-Chan?"

"That's the point." Shizuo smirked pulling his pants off. The debt collector raised an eyebrow at the ravens lack of underwear.

"what their very tight pants." The ravenette said reaching for Shizuo's sweats tugging them off with ease.

"so you go without underwear?"

"I never wear them it is actually healthier for you." Shizuo decided not to comment on that getting on top of him again attacking his mouth before he began talking again.

Izaya rubbed up against him pulling him deeper into the kiss. Shizuo pushed his tongue into his mouth instead of asking easily dominating the kiss. They pulled back only cause of the need for air.

"You better have lube flea."

"I have lotion."

"That'll do where is it."

"Nightstand top drawer"

Shizuo leaned over opening the drawer pulling out the lotion. He coated his fingers liberally then positioned one at his entrance sliding one in. Izaya's breath hitched at the intrusion.

"A little warning would be nice Shizu-Chan."

"Why warn you?" The blonde smirked showing off his canines. He slid in the second one as Izaya wiggled from the weird feeling. He cried out when Shizuo jammed the third in.

"Damnit Izaya relax."

"Ha, why don't we switch positions and see if you relax Protozoa."

The blonde ripped the fingers out of him.

"Alright brace yourself Izaya-kun." "Shizuo made sure to almost purr his name. He coated his cock with the lotion positioning himself at the lithe man under him, as the latter gripped the sheets preparing himself. Shizuo thrust in not caring to be gentle, he heard the whine under him.

He held still deciding to give him that kindness. Izaya nodded once he was used to the girth within him. Shizuo's thrusts started slowly then slowly increased in velocity reducing his rival to a writhing mess under him.

Izaya screamed as his blonde adversary hit a certain spot that encased his vision with a hot white light.

"Hit that spot again!"

He aimed for that spot hitting it again. Izaya arched his back wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist pulling him closer.

"Harder Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo began thrusting harder the room filled with the sounds of slapping skin, pants and moans. They both could feel the heat pooling in their abdomens a tell-tale sign they were close to completion. A few more time abusing Izaya's prostate sent him over the edge as he came in between them. His walls clamped down on the hot rod with him. Shizuo came as that greedy heat milked him. He rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of the petite man.

"who would have know a flea could be a good fuck."

"I'm suprise you didn't rip me apart you protozoaic monster."

Shizuo rolled off of him and retrieved a cigarette. He started to light it.

"you light that in here you will find your throat outside your body."

"and I thought my mother was bad" he stood grabbing his pants. When he turned back towards the bed he saw something that made his blood freeze.

Izaya had his back to him instead of porcelain white skin his back was full of scars and Shizuo was certain he had not made most of those.

"Izaya what the hell do you do to yourself!?"

"None of your business!"

"I thought you were stronger than that! Why do you do this to yourself!"

"I said it's none of you business! Now drop it!" He yelled panic in his eyes. He stood and began to dress in his clothes.

"Where the hell are you going!"

"For a walk." He bit out nastily.

Shizuo grabbed his arm.

"All you are doing is running away from your problems Izaya!" He yelled in his face.

The ravenette tried to pull away he looked like a cornered animal. "Let me go Shizuo I swear I'll rip your fucking throat out! You know nothing about my problems!"

He snapped his hand spinning on his heel. He slammed the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya didn't return until after the sun rose. Shizuo was sitting in the living room waiting having had the day off.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Excuse you, this is my apartment not your and the last I checked you were not my mother Shizu-Chan." He had on his same cocky expression but his eyes revealed that he was still extremely pissed at him.

He glared at him grabbing his arm.

"For once in your life can't you listen Izaya, I'm only worried about your health!"

"Why are you worried you hate me! Don't tell that last night actually meant something!" He screamed.

"Like hell it did! I am in charge of your health though, so you will listen!

"You know what whatever!" He began to walk away mumbling.

"What was that? I couldn't understand your mumbles."

"I do not mumble Shizu-Chan"

"that sure as hell wasn't talking!"

"Yet every time I do talk you get pissed Shizu-Chan" He smirked finding a way to derail the conversation.

"Everything about you pisses me off but that's besides the point tell me why you inflict pain on yourself."

"Why can't you just drop it protozoa. That one track mind will get you in trouble." He said pulling out his knife pointing it at him. Shizuo walked up to him grabbing his wrists applying pressure to the bones making him drop the knife.

"I knew you were psychotic but this is ridiculous."

"Let me go!" The informant said murder in his eyes.

"Not till you tell me why you are doing this."

Izaya scooped up his knife swinging at his chest. Shizuo stepped back dodging the knife letting go of his wrists. Izaya ran off running up to his room.

"damnit Izaya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izaya stayed locked in his room the whole day. He worked from his laptop having decided to let Shizuo cool off. Meanwhile Shizuo got up from watching tv to get a drink. While making his way to the kitchen he saw a piece of paper sticking out out from under the door. He bent picking it up it was an envelope that had Izaya's name on it with a heat it was not sealed.

He looked it over curiosity getting the better of him. He pulled the letter out that was relatively short. He narrowed his eyes after reading it_._

_ Hello dear,  
How are you? Well I presume. Enjoy it while it lasts because soon you will be in agony. Haha yes I will kill all you love one by one before finally ending you._

_Love,  
Your worst nightmare._

He growled stomping up to Izaya's room pounding on the door.

"Izaya what the hell did you do!"

Izaya came to the door rubbing his eyes obviously just waking up from a nap.

"What are you yelling about you protozoa?" He snapped. Shizuo pushed the letter into his face.

"I'm talking about why this person is so bent on killing you!"

Izaya took it reading the threat his eyes widening.

"Where did you get this?" He hissed.

"Answer m..."

"I said where the fuck did you get this!" Izaya screamed. There was evident fear in his voice.

"It was slipped under the door."

"You plebian-minded fool! Do you know the danger your in now!" Izaya ran to one of his many cell phones.

"If you would tell me I would."

Izaya ignored him instead making a call.

"Safe house now!" He said to the other on the opposite line.

"Wait you have a safe house!"

"Yes and I believe you should go too I'm not letting that bitch kill you that is my job."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Izaya glared.

"Why not?"

"At the moment your weak and your minds not thinking clear!"

He pulled his knife out putting it to Shizuo neck.

"What the hell did you say!?" He ground out there was undeniable murder in his eyes. Shizuo backed up fearing the worst if he kept pushing.

"I'm sorry but I'm still staying here." He turned going up to their shared room.  
Izaya dropped his hand that held the knife and covered his face with his hand. He went to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hello all, sorry about the late up datwe between my bird dying, lockdown at my job and my car breaking down it got hectic -_-;; it should be better. I hope to upload next Wednesday. Thank you for your patience and reviews _


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo had gone to bed without without Izaya, when he woke up Izaya still wasn't there at three in the morning. He got up preparing to go yell at him whatever the hell he was doing. He stopped seeing him asleep on the couch, he smiled walking over picking him up bridal style and began carrying him to the room. Izaya clutched on to the plain white shirt mumbling something indefinable making Shizuo chuckle.

Izaya woke up to the feeling of being weightless; he opened one eye to see Shizuo. He reached up smacking him hard causing Shizuo to drop him, Izaya oomphed when he hit the floor.  
"what the hell flea!"  
"don't you what the hell me what exactly were you doing?!"

"I was just carrying you to bed you know trying to be nice"

"wake me up next time don't you dare pick me up!"

"why not!?"

"You want to know huh? It's because I hate the feeling!"  
"feeling of what!?"  
"of being helpless, of not having control!"  
"so you're a control freak!"  
"hell yes! I've got my life planned all the way out"  
"Even killing yourself!"

"you idiot I haven't tried to kill myself!" Izaya's eyes widened slapping a hand over his mouth.

"what do you mean?"  
"nothing brute" he glared  
"Izaya?! Tell me"

"Do you want a fucking knife in you throat just shut the hell up!"  
Shizuo sighed as Izaya stomped his way upstairs. A knock resounded through the apartment; Shizuo made his way to the door opening it a couple of angry people in pajamas and robe stood outside the door.  
"What the hell is the big idea screaming your head off at three in the morning!?"  
"We are terribly sorry."  
"I am not! Shizu-Chan you started it!"  
"Your the one who slapped me!"  
A man in the group clasp a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't go to bed angry its the worst thing to do in a relationship."

Shizuo gained a surprised look on his face as the group left. After he snapped out of it he stomped upstairs.  
"Great, because of you the whole building thinks we are a couple!"  
"That's great dear."  
"I'm being serious"  
"Why do your care again"  
"Because it's embarrassing im living here right now you know!"  
"They won't bother you" Izaya said getting into the bed turning away from him.  
Shizuo sighed sliding in by him after turning the lights out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed with no huge battle aside from the fights over worthless things. They had decided it was best to mostly keep out of each others way. Shizuo had to end up giving up his apartment because the manager wasn't happy that he wasn't living there. Izaya had yet to get another bed having fun with being able to annoy Shizuo so easily especially when he would wake up to being a human body pillow.

Since that night Shizuo had noticed more about Izaya in the looks department often catching himself staring at him before smacking himself. Said informant had his head over the toilet puking his guts out like the past few days.  
"Go to Shinra flea!"  
"It's just a bug protozoa nothing to worry about."  
"Look at you. Your already way to thin now you can't eat anything without throwing up!"  
"I SAID I'M OKAY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Izaya yelled throwing his hairbrush at him. It hit Shizuo in the head.  
"What the hell Izaya!?"  
"I know that didn't hurt."

"That's not the freaking point!"

"Whatever I'm going out." Izaya said grabbing his jacket and stomping out the door.

"He's even more fucking crazy than I thought."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izaya returned a few hours later going straight to his room. Shizuo was cleaning up after himself when he saw a note being slipped under the door.  
He had caught more since then promptly throwing them away each one made him feel more and more protective of Izaya. He marched over throwing the door open revealing an older woman that looked a lot like Izaya. He picked her up by the shirt collar.  
"Who the hell are you?!" He growled out.  
"Ah the monster" she laughed her red eyes danced in the light.

He threw her down the hall.  
"Do not ever come back here bitch!" He slammed the door and turned around to see Izaya standing on the stairs tears in his eyes.  
"Y-you did that for me!?" He yelled running to him tackling the blonde in a hug.  
"O-oi, Izaya what's wrong with you?"

Izaya left the question unanswered not knowing himself what was wrong.  
"Alright that's it!" Shizuo said throwing Izaya over his shoulder.  
"Shizu-Chan! What the hell!?"  
"Taking you to Shinra."  
"I'm fine!"

"you were crying now hush!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shizuo walked into Shinra's apartment dropping Izaya on the floor again.  
"It broke again it hugged me."  
Shinra's eyes widened.  
"You hugged Shizuo?"

"He's also been throwing up for two days"  
Shinra drug Izaya to an examination room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was quiet for a long time before crashing and yelling could be heard from the examination room. Shizuo ran to the room to see Izaya coming at him with one of his knives. Shinra hid behind Shizuo./"  
"THAT'S A TERRIBLE JOKE SHINRA!"  
"It's not a joke Izaya-san!" Shinra eeped clutching onto Shizuo. "I mean yes the the test was a joke in the first place but, now it isn't now please calm down your condition

"YOU MEAN THE CONDITION YOU PUT ME IN!"

"Umm...guys?" Shizuo tried interrupting just now getting knowing enough of the situation to interject.  
"It wasn't me!" Shinra exclaimed ignoring Shizuo.  
"Guys?" The blonde tried agai

"THEN WHO THE HELL WAS IT!? TELL ME SO I CAN RIP THEIR THROAT OUT!"  
"GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" Shizuo finally yelled. They both looked at Shizuo.  
"What the hell is going on?" The debt collectors asked finally able to talk.  
"You really want to know asshole! You knocked me up!"  
"W-wha?" Shizuo got out before fainting.  
Izaya sighed  
"Why the hell did you faint?" He asked aloud kicking Shizuo's leg.

"Shizuo's the father?!" Shinra squealed.

"Yes it was a damned one night stand! Shizu-Chan get the hell up!" He said kicking him again harder this time.

Shizuo shot up.  
"How the hell are you pregnant!?"  
"Ask Shinra brute!"  
"I told you I don't...awe Shit." Shinra said smacking himself in the forehead.  
Izaya grabbed his knife putting it to his throat. Shizuo jumped up pulling Izaya away.  
"what the hell did you do." Izaya hissed.  
"well when I gave you your flu shot this year I think I umm, switched shots."  
"Let me kill him, Shizu-Chan get your fucking hands off me!" He yelled beginning to struggle

"Oi! Flea...stop...IZAYA!" He held Izaya tight forcing him to stop moving. "We need him for now after the baby is born he's all yours.  
"Shizuo-San why!?"  
"Cause, I'm pissed to. Now send Celty with the whatever we need. Gonna, get Izaya out of here before you have a knife in your throat." Shinra nodded as Shizuo picked up Izaya bridal style. Izaya began struggling.  
"Brute put me down!" Izaya yelled.

"Shizuo-San make sure he eats" Shinra called after them"

"Hai, Flea quit moving!"

"I can walk perfectly fine protozoa"

((I hope this is now readable if not please let me know.))


	7. Chapter 7

The ticking of the clock was irritating Izaya. The migraine that started the moment he got up till now was getting worse by the second; now to top it off learning that he was pregnant which he was certain was Impossible a mere few hours ago.

Stressed, he was very stressed. His anxiety had skyrocketed the moment he learned of this unplanned debacle. He was not in control and that was not what was supposed to happen. Shizuo was not helping in the slightest either he had begun to hover over him.

Izaya glared at the blank document that was glaring back at him, his concentration was dulled to nothing. He had finally got Shizuo to leave for a bit having sent him out to get Russia sushi. He looked from his computer screen to his stomach.

"It is all your fault you know it.. No that is not right, it is mostly that beasts fault it was supposed to be a power play not turn into this!" He huffed spinning in his chair.

"Talking to yourself again people will think you're crazy" Namie said as she walked into the room. Izaya spun back looking at her.

"I pay you to work not to meddle in my business you are lucky I still pay you after that stunt with my Television."

"You seem on edge you usually just make a jab back." She deadpanned.

"Why would you care you hate me anyway am I right."

"That's true but when you're pissed you make my life a living hell so spill."

"This is a personal issue it has nothing to do with you, I do not give out personal information got it"

"Is it to do with her?"

"No, now stay out of it."

"You're in love with Shizuo aren't you?"

Izaya's eyes darkened considerably after the words left her mouth.

"Do not even joke about that. I hate that monster with every fiber of my being."

"Yet here you are playing house with him instead of killing him like you've always threatened to do."

"Your point is?"

"My point is you can't kill him."

"Why would I destroy my favorite toy?" The raven stated crossing his arm over his stomach. He was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Izaya think about It I swear you two are soul mates"

Izaya whipped his knife out pointing it at her throat

"Do not ever say those words again Namie I will not hesitate to put this in your trachea." He glared at her the front door opened as Shizuo walked in putting his keys on the table before realizing the tension between the two the knife still at her throat. He walked over putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Izaya."

"Do not touch me!" Izaya yelled slapping his hands away. He spun on his heel storming off to their shared room slamming the door.

"What the hell happened?" The blonde asked.

"If I told you he really would kill me." she said walking away.

Meanwhile while Izaya was in his room sitting against the door

"She does not know anything I mean that idea is laughable. Shizu-Chan and I most of these wonderful humans would piss themselves." He chuckled "I mean we hate each other he is only nice to me now because of the kid"

The informant put his head in his hands trying to will the migraine away. A soft knock resounded throughout the room

"What do yo want Shizu-Chan."

"Come on Izaya you need to eat."

"I'll eat in here"

"Izaya don't brood its bad."

"I'm not brooding."

"Really? Then what is this?"

"It's called having a fucking migraine and wanting a dark room and a bed!"

"Okay okay calm down geez" Shizuo said waking away. Izaya stood up after he left walking to the bed.

After a while Shizuo came up with two plates setting one by him sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Tell me your feelings on this Izaya"

"The child?"

"Yes."

"...I truly do not know and that's stressing me out."

"You don't hate the child?"

"No I do not."

"You still hate me though I heard it all"

"Shizuo honestly I am extremely confused I am not telling her anything that she does not know about my private life."

"Why won't you let people in?"

"Why would I let them in? So I can get trampled on like she did to me?" Izaya picked up a little and ate.

"You can let me In." Izaya began to laugh. "What?"

"Shizuo we are enemies why would I let the one who wants to kill me in?"

"We are past that Izaya I mean we have a child on the way."

"That does not make everything hunky dory now."

"Yes, but we need to try. I want our child to have a good life"

"Shizuo look at us we can not go a day without fighting what makes you think we can raise this baby right"

"So you want to give them up" Shizuo glared

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying"

"I'm saying that us becoming friends will not matter we fight all the time like right now!"

"You are difficult you know that."

"You know you love it."

"Like hell I do. It's goddamn annoying!"

Izaya chuckled rubbing his temples.

"I can not help it if the little things annoy you."

"Come on flea I want to make this child's life at least semi-normal let's try to stop the hate."

"Fine you Protozoa if it will shut you up I will try okay. Now please just go I'm exhausted." He said shooing him out.

Shizuo stood making his way to the door.

"Oh Izaya Shinra wants to make an appointment with you for some type of sono thing."

"It's a sonogram pleabien." Izaya sighed "I'll do that when I wake up. Now go"

Shizuo left leaving Izaya alone in the dark room to think.

"Damnit you monster quit surprising me. You are too unpredictable."

He looked down at his stomach.

"What do you say shall we make daddy's life a living hell?" He smirked

"Maybe this is a good thing I may have something now to control the beast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of retching could be heard as the remains of his supper went to the porcelain God. Izaya leaned back after another horrid bout of morning sickness.

"Whoever gave the name morning sickness to this should be mangled in the most painful way possible!"

"Well if you'd eat more damnit"

"I have been asshole but it ends up in the toilet!"

"Izaya calm down."

"Fuck you! You try to calm down!"

The blonde companion sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He left Izaya to brush his teeth and whatever else he needed to do; as well as to let the livid raven calm down. Never in a million years would he have believed that Izaya would be so moody he had always seemed so cool and collected. That was something that he had admired about him, though he'd never admit it. It was something that he could never do, his anger was always on the surface, and the tiniest things set him off.

In his musings he had neglected to notice a certain feline companion sitting at the bottom of the stairs and got his tail caught between the unforgiving floor and his shoe. Of course the result was a loud yowl and a bit to the calf.

"Goddamnit cat let go!" Shizuo yelled out shaking his leg detaching a very angry Fang.

The Raven cat was not having it seeing as Shizuo had to literally pry him off. All the informant saw as he came to the top of the stairs was the bodyguard and his cat glaring at each other. Shizuo had the cat suspended by the scruff of the neck.

"So whose winning Shizu-Chan?"

"This cat is evil."

"That is not what I asked but, I will indulge you. Why is my cat evil?"

"The best answer is it belongs to you,"

Izaya quirked an eyebrow as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Please explain your logic. I'm dying to understand." He said taking fang away from Shizuo before putting him down letting him run off.

"It must be like a sponge. That soaks up excess evil from you."

"One, it absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious."

"What does that even mean?"

"Are you serious? That quote is from Lady Windermere's Fan."

"And?"

"You do not know Oscar Wilde? I knew you were uncultured but, I did not know you were..."

Izaya was cut off by a strong pair of lips mashed against his own. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening as Shizuo pulled away.

"What the hell was that brute?"

"It shut you up."

"Right I knew you could not keep your hands off me."

"In your dreams flea."

"You mean my nightmares right?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I couldn't make you love me?"

"I never said that but, that is true."

"I bet you I could."

"Well aren't we confident Shizu-Chan. Very well you have till the baby is born to make me fall in love with you. If you when we will become the family you want us to become."

"You have to let me try whatever I want."

"Fine."

"Deal." Shizuo said kissing him gently. "First of all I'll stay in your room even if you get a new bed."

He pulled all the way from Izaya who had merely folded his arms to the kiss.

"You better get to work Shizu-Chan."

"Stay out of trouble Iza."

"Iza?!" Izaya stammered out looking at Shizuo wide-eyed. Shizuo only shrugged grinning.

"You have that pet name for me it's only fair I have one for you."

Shizuo said as he put on his sunglasses; before he left he pulled the Informant in for a third kiss before walking out.

Izaya brought a hand to his lips.

"Tch, you are going to have to try harder than that Protozoa."

"I saw that." A sickly sweet voice said.

Izaya turned to face a pair of carmine eyes like his own. His switchblade out in an instant.

"Oh dear my little nephew. Aren't you going to give your favorite Aunt a kiss."

((I got it done earlier than expected so here you go. Give me some suggestions for the next chapter please. I will touch on their bet more.))


End file.
